La Fin Tragique Du Cerveau De Frodon
by Salvi
Summary: Frodon pète un fusible et mange l'Anneau! Fanfic complete! Voir la suite 'La Revanche du Cerveau de Frodon'
1. L'enfance tragique de Frodon

La Fin Tragique du Cerveau de Frodon.  
  
***Avant de commencer cette histoire complètement détraquée, je tiens à vous avertir que mon cerveau à moi aussi pète un fusible une fois de temps en temps... C'est le cas ce soir alors ne soyez pas étonné. Malgré tout, j'espère que ce petit récit vous amusera! DISCLAIMER: les persos. ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr... Ils appartiennent à mon héros mr. JRR Tolkien. ps: Dsl si je massacre un tchi peu les persos... Je tiens à dire que j'ADORE Frodon et j'adore le SDA alors ne prennez pas les insultes au sérieux!***  
  
chapitre 1: L'enfance tragique de Frodon qui le menna à la folie pure  
  
En l'an 2996, Frodon vivait une vie paisible et tranquille. Il mangeait autant de petits beignets à l'érable qu'il voulait (et Dieu sait que c'était beaucoup) et il jouait à frapper sa petite cousine Pervinca Touque à coups de balai avec ses cousins Merry et Pippin. Frodon avait à cette époque 28 ans. C'est en cette saison glorieuse et paisible de l'été qu'un évennement effroyable vint ébranler la vie de jeune homme de Frodon. Ses parents, Drogon et Primula Saquet, étaient partis faire une promenade en canot au clair de Lune. ( Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient partis faire de petites choses impunnement) Toujours est-t'il que les malheureux Hobbits se sont noyés... (Ils ont dûs se balancer trop fort... ^_^) Cet évennement marqua Frodon pour le restant de sa vie. Il accumula sa frustration en dedans de lui durant près de 50 ans... Cependant, maintenant, au beau milieu de son aventure, entouré de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Frodon n'en peu tout simplement plus. C'est ici, à peine trois mois après le début du voyage, que commence cette histoire. 


	2. Le jour de la tragedie

Chapitre 2: Le jour de la tragedie  
  
L'action commence au portes de la Moria, dans La Communauté de l'Anneau. Toute la compagnie se trouve près des Portes. Pendant que Gandalf essaye de trouver le mot de passe, Frodon mange des tartes au poulet et ne se rend pas compte que Sam le fixe en bavant. Merry et Pippin se livre à l'occupation consistant à jongler avec des rasoirs électriques (je sais ça existais pas, c'est pour le bénéfice de l'histoire) Aragorn aiguise son épée Anduril sur une roche. Gimli dort dans un coin, Legolas admire son relfet dans l'eau et Boromir fait dur, comme d'habitude. Après quelques 18 heures à tenter de passer les Portes, Gandalf finit par trouver le moyen. Les autres laissèrent leur partie de poker de coté et entrèrent.  
  
Boromir : Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un asile.  
  
Gandalf : Putain, sortons de ce trou perdu pleins de brocolis et de jus de pruneau!  
  
Toute la Compagnie sort en courant mais une grosse bibitte attrappe Frodon et essaye de le manger. Au bout de quinze minutes, il réussit à se dégager et court se terrer dans un coin. Legolas tue la bête d'une flèche dans le crane. Tous se retournrent vers Frodon, étonnés qu'il aie ENCORE survécu. Celui-ci semble bien mal en point. Il tremble de partout et à un petit tic nerveux dans l'?il. De plus, un rire quelque peu dérangé le secoue. La Communauté regarde Gandalf, attendant des explications.  
  
Gandalf : Vous savez, après la mort de ses parents, Frodon à vécu un traumatisme. D'autres s'y sont ajoutés. Aujourd'hui, vous avez devant vous un homme qui pète sa coche.  
  
Frodon passe derrière lui, en robe, chantant My Heart Will Go On. Boromir l'assomme avec son bouclier. Frodon tombe par terre et ne bouge plus Sam veut se précipiter vers lui mais Boromir l'assome aussi. Les autres reviennent à Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf : Maintenant, le poids de l'Anneau Unique est trop lourd sur ses épaules fléchies. Mais nous ne pouvons lui enlever. Il nous faut seulement être prudent car il va sombrer dans une grande folie.  
  
Aragorn : On avais pas remarquer.  
  
Gandalf lance un frigidaire à Aragorn  
  
Gandalf : CHUT C'EST MOIIII QUI PARLEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn part en courant pleurer dans son coin. Merry et Pippin applaudissent et Gandalf leur lance des tables de salon en érable.  
  
Legolas : Mais qu'allons-nous faire de ce fou à lier??!?!  
  
En parlant, Legolas montre l'endroit ou Frodon s'est évanoui d'un geste gracieux de la main mais. Frodon à disparu!! Tout le monde le cherche en imitant le bruit d'une cannisse de petits pois. Finalement Merry, qui était sur les épaules de Pippin, finit par l'apercevoir en haut de la montagne en train de faire un strip-tease à une roche perverse (grr!! ^_^) Legolas, le plus rapide, court le chercher à la vitesse du son. Une fois rhabiller, le pauvre Hobbit qui n'a pas toute sa tête se fait ligoter et baillonner. Sam pleure à côté de son petit Frodon chéri. Soudain, à la surprise de tous, Frodon réussi à se liberer et prend l'Anneau Unique de son cou. Tout le monde fige de stupeur. Le Hobbit approche l'Objet de son visage et. l'avale!!! 


	3. Une indigestion s'impose

Chapitre 3: Une indigestion s'impose  
  
Rappellons les faits : Frodon est devenu fou à la suite d'une AUTRE attaque portée contre sa personne. Il fait des choses de plus en plus étranges et finit par manger l'Anneau Unique. Il faut maintenant trouver le moyen de faire sortir la Bague de là.  
  
Maintenant, Frodon s'étouffe et refuse CATÉGORIQUEMENT que Sam lui fasse le bouche-à-bouche. Merry et Pippin lui dise de se la fermer car ils écoutent leur émission favorite à la téloche (je sais. la téloche était pas encore là.) Gandalf réfléchi. Legolas à trouvé un autre point d'eau pour s'admirer, Gimli pratique son lancé de hache sur Boromir qui se prend pour une mouette.  
  
Aragorn : Alors, que fesons nous à présent que l'Anneau est dans son système digestif?  
  
Gimli : On pourrait lui ouvrir les trippes et prendre l'Anneau?!  
  
Legolas (en meme temps) : On pourrait demander au Divinités de nous rammener l'Anneau?!  
  
Sam (en meme temps) :On pourrait attirer l'Anneau avec des chips au ketchup?!  
  
Aragorn : euhm.... nan!!  
  
Les trois autres: aa. dommage!  
  
Boromir : On pourrait attendre que l'Anneau ressorte par.  
  
Aragorn : NONNNN!!!!!!!  
  
Sam : Ouache dégueu!! *vomit dans un buisson qui s'avere être celui dans lequel Frodon est penché*  
  
Frodon : (se retournant avec grâce) MEUHHH!!!!!!! Miam de la soupe merci maman!!  
  
Et il se mit à danser la Samba. C'était tragique.Gandalf sort de sa méditation et s'avance.  
  
Gandalf : Il n'y à qu'une solution.  
  
Tous : Laquelle??  
  
Gandalf : .Une indigestion s'impose.  
  
Legolas : Comment le savez-vous?  
  
Gandalf :. Bin. J'ai regarder le nom du chapitre voyons! ^_^''  
  
Aragorn : Il me semblait bien.. hehehe!! (marmonant) de toute façon, nous gouvernerons la planète. hehehe. et nous construirons des mcdonalds sur notre planète.hehehe. et nous changerons le menu. nous aurons le nouveau Big Mars.. mouhahaha!!!  
  
Boromir donne un coup de bouclier sur la tête de Aragorn qui semble revenir d'une transe.  
  
Aragorn : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé???!?  
  
Sam : Vous étiez en transe et vous disiez des conneries.  
  
Aragorn : Ouf! Merci les amis! Maintenant, je dois trouver un Nazgul.. Je les trouve plutôt sexy.  
  
Boromir donne un autre coup de bouclier à Aragorn  
  
Aragorn : AAAYYYYEE-EUUHH!!!! J'étais pas en transe, cette fois.!!  
  
Boromir : Oupss!!! ^_^ ''  
  
Gandalf : Alors, le but est de faire manger à Frodon tout les trucs les plus ignobles du monde afin que l'Anneau soit expulser du corps. Par le haut s'il vous plait.  
  
___-----____------______--------------____________---------------------  
  
Ici, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin d'idées de trucs à faire manger à Frodon! S'il-vous-plait reviewez!!  
  
Les fans de francois pérusse, vous remarquerai que j'ai ajouté une petite blague de son cru! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher!! 


	4. Le Commencement de la faim

chapitre 4: Le commencement de la faim  
  
Rappel: Frodon à mangé l'Anneau et Vous, mon cher Public, vous devez lui faire mangé touts les trucs les plus dégoutants que vous pouvez trouver pour faire en sorte que l'Anneau puisse.. ressortir... Voici donc la suite de cette histoire.  
  
Gandalf regarde les autres membres de la Communauté avec un regard très sérieux. Pendant que Gandalf se concentre, Frodon, qui à finit de s'étouffer, commence à tourner autour du vieux magicien en se prennant pour un vautour. Son état s'aggrave car il y à les plumes qui va avec et il à pondu un oeufs quelques minutes auparavant. Boromir s'arma de son bon vieux bouclier et en donna un grand coup sur la tronche du vautour frisé, après quoi il se plaint que son bouclier commence à fendre. Vous savez, c'est très solide, une tête de Hobbit...  
  
Gimli: Séparons nous et trouvons de quoi faire vomir le Hobbit!!  
  
Tous se mettent à fouiller les environs (et Sam inspecta le contenu du pantalon de Frodon)(profiteur!) 12 heures plus tard, chacun rapporte ce qu'il à trouvé pour le faire manger à Frodon... Commençons par Gimli.  
  
Gimli : Baaaa. Moi j'ai passé la journée à gambader joyeusement et j'ai trouvé CECI!  
  
Il montre fièrement mais peureusement un plat de LA CAFÉTÉRIAAAA!!! Tous le monde recule de frayeur. Légolas retient un hoquet d'horreur.  
  
Gandalf (totalement horripilé) : Faites le lui manger. Si ça ne l'achève pas.  
  
Gimli s'approche de Frodon qui étais déguisé en chevreuil et qui broutait tranquillement de la pelouse. Il le prend par les cornes et lui ouvre la bouche. Malheureusement, Frodon se prend pour un chevreuil-lama alors il lui crache dans la face! Le Nain le lache et s'essuie le visage avec sa grosse barbe rousse. Le Hobbit galoppe un peu plus loin en agitant sa longue crinière. Merry et Pippin, qui reviennent du centre de santé minceur (je sais je sais.) déposent leurs sac et se jettent sur Frodon. Sam apparaît de nul part en armure de Rohan et menanacant Merry et Pippin de leur faire bobo s'ils s'avisent de toucher à un poil de la fourrure de Frodon-Bambi.  
  
Boromir : Mais putain c'est pas compliqué, vous l'attrappez, vous lui ouvrez la bouche et vous lui lancez la nourriture dans le fond de la gorge!  
  
Pippin : (qui se trouve coincé sous Frodon) Je voudrais bien vous y voir, moi!!  
  
Merry : (avec un sourire moqueur) Ouais! Venez donc nous montrer à quel point vous êtes FANTASTIQUE. Depuis le début de l'histoire, vous ne faites que démolir votre bouclier.  
  
Boromir : Ouais ouais. J'arrive, les mioches.. Je vais vous montrer c'est quoi, attrapper un chevreuil-lama!  
  
Le guerrier du Gondor s'approche subtilement de Frodon et sort un lasso de sa poche. On ne sais pas trop comment, mais en 2 seconde, Boromir se retrouve complètement habillé en cowboy de la tête aux pieds. Avec les culottes en peau de vache et le balai-cheval entre les jambes. Il se met à ''galoper'' derrière Frodon qui, effrayer, court en zigzagant. Pendant que Merry, Pippin, Gimli et Boromir court après Frodon et que Sam le protège, Légolas et Aragorn jouent une autre partie de poker. Devinez ce que fait Gandalf? Il réfléchi encore. Soudain, le vieux sénile le lève et s'approche. (musique de supense)  
  
Gandalf : C'est simple. Camouflons cette horreur dans de la nourriture appétissante! Il la mangera sans rouspeter!! ( regard pouvant se résumer à : c'est évident pourtant!!!!) Mais qu'est-ce que ça mange, un Hobbit- chevreuil-lama-à-crinière-dorée??!?!  
  
Sam : Jle connais mon ptit Frodi (^_^) Ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est.  
  
Merry : (vraiment de nul part) Eh! Regardez tout le monde! Pippin est capable de faire tenir un four micro-ondes sur son nez!!!  
  
Tout le monde se désinterresse complètement de Sam et court voir Pippin faire l'idiot avec son four micro-ondes. Sam part en courant pleurer près de son petit Frodi qui s'en fout éperdument et qui commence à brouter la pelouse, ce qui ajoute à la peine de Sam. Pendant ce petit passage émouvant de l'histoire, Aragorn et Gandalf de prépare à réaliser l'expérience la plus dangeureuse du monde : Manipuler un plat de caféteria pour réussir à le rendre plus appétissant. Il faut souligner que les gens de la café nous présente chaque jour un plat qu'ils ont déjà tenté de rendre plus appétissant. Encourageant. Donc Gandalf sort de son sac des chaudrons, un poêle, un frigidaire (Aragorn se protège la tête) et un cuisinier.  
  
Aragorn : Légolas, Gimli, Boromir, protegez les petits.  
  
Merry : HEYYY!!!! Non mais faut pas se gèner!! Dites donc! ''Les petits''.et puis quoi encore?!? On nous traite vraiment de tout les noms ici! Les petits, les semi-hommes.  
  
Pippin : (retenant les bras de Merry pour l'empècher de sauter à la gorge d'Aragorn) Merry. Chuuut. Calme toi mon vieux, calme toi.  
  
Merry : AHHH!! Toi ta gueule! Vous savez quoi, monsieur le Rodeur?!? C'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la façon dont on s'en sert!!  
  
Pippin : La j'en ai asser! (il prend le bouclier de Boromir et assomme Merry avec)  
  
Comme de raison, l'action de Pippin rendit Boromir furieux.  
  
Boromir : NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE!!??? Si vous voulez briser votre bouclier, c'est votre problème mais pètez pas le mien s'il-vous-plait!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn et Gandalf ont mis des caches-oreilles rose bonbons et hurlent à tue tête pour s'entendre à travers tout ce boucan.  
  
Gandalf : (à bout de nerfs) Asser. (personne ne l'entend) ASSER! (personne l'entend) (il prend un porte voix) ASSSSEERRR!!! (ils l'entendent mais ils s'en fichent pas mal)  
  
Pendant que la Communauté est. ahem. occupée. Frodon abandonne son personnage de chevreuil. La Communauté entière est en train de se battre en formant une grosse boule de poussière comme dans les BDs. Pendant ce temps, Frodon tourne autour d'eux avec une casserole sur la tête en chantant.  
  
Frodon : Bu bu bububu bububu bububu bububu bu bu bu!!!  
  
Tout le monde arrête de se battre et fixe Frodon. Celui-ci fige sur place avec une expression, ma foi, asser pénible à décrire.. Alors qu'ils sont tous pétrifiés, Légolas se garoche (se lance) sur Frodon et l'enferme dans un sac de poubelle.  
  
Légolas : Ah ha! (familiprix) (dsl. elle était trop facile) Je le tiens! Je vais seulement laisser sortir la tête et toi, Gimli, tu va lui verser la bouffe dans la bouche et t'assurer qu'il avale tout! Il devrait la faire, son indigestion!!  
  
Légolas traine le sac et laisse sortir la tête de Frodon. Merry et Pippin ouvrent la bouche de Frodon avec des pinces et Gimli lui enfonce un entonnoir géant dans la gorge. Sam arrive, habillé en infirmière, et s'agenouille près du Hobbit pour lui tenir la main à travers le sac. Aragorn, le héros, lui verse le dégoutant mélange dans le gosier. Tous retiennent leur souffle quand soudain, ils entendent le bruit tant attendu : Un TERRIBLE haut-le-c?ur de Frodon. Entendant ce bruit, Aragorn vint se poster devant le Hobbit pour attrapper l'Anneau quand il sortirait. Malheureusement pour le Rôdeur, il n'y eu que le repas qui réaparu. Curieusement, il avait le même aspect.  
  
Aragorn : (plein de vomi sur ses vêtements) ARK!! (s'évanouit)  
  
Boromir : Bon, puisque cette nourriture infâme n'a pas marché, nous devons trouver quelque chose de mieux. Laissons le Hobbit dans son sac.  
  
Tous se séparèrent et partirent à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre à faire ingurgiter à Frodon. 


	5. Les Hobbits connaissent la bouffe

Chapitre 5: Les Hobbits connaissent la bouffe  
  
Rappel : Frodon à mangé l'Anneau et la Communauté doit trouver un moyen de lui faire faire une indigestion. Gimli à essayé de lui faire manger un plat de cafétéria mais il n'a réussi qu'à faire vomir Frodon sur Aragorn. (dsl Miss-Padfoot!) Maintenant, ils doivent trouver autre choze à lui faire manger. Voyons ce que Merry et Pippin ont trouvés.  
  
La Communauté se rejoint quelques 10 heures plus tard pour montrer ce qu'ils ont trouvé.  
  
Merry : Yo la gang! Regardez ce qu'on à trouvé!  
  
Pippin : On est allé à l'épicerie et on à trouvé CECI!  
  
Il sort de derrière son dos un sac d'épicerie. Plongeant la main dedant il en ressort DES BISCUITS AUX CHOCOLATS ET DE LA SAUCE RANCH!!!  
  
Aragorn : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes cons! C'est bon, ça! Le but, c'est de lui faire faire une indigestion, pas de lui payer une bonne bouffe!!! NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT.  
  
Malheureusement, nous ne saurons jamais ce que Merry et Pippin étaient car Aragorn fut interrompu par un bouclier adroitement lancé par Merry.  
  
Merry : Il commence vraiment à me les casser, celui-là!!  
  
Boromir sort de nul part, habillé en ballerine. Il attrappe son bouclier et frappe Merry avec jusqu'à ce qu'il soit renfonçé jusqu'au épaules dans le sol.  
  
Pippin : Bon. Nous savons que c'est bon, des biscuits. Nous savons également que c'est bon de la sauce Ranch. Mais ce qui est dégoutant c'est LE MÉLANGE DES DEUX!!!  
  
Le reste de la Communauté : OHHHHH!!.  
  
Frodon : (toujours prisonnier du sac) Miaou! Miaou!!  
  
Legolas : (donne un coup de pied dans le sac) Tais-toi et vomis, toi!!  
  
Manque de chance, en donnant le coup de pied, Legolas ouvrit accidentellement le sac et Frodon s'en échappa! Le Hobbit était maintenant un plombier (avec la craque de fesses a l'air) et il se mit à réparer la plomberie avoisinante. Il s'approcha du ruisseau qui coulait tout près de là.  
  
Frodon : Dis donc! Ya un tuyau qui coule dans l'coin ou j'm'appelle pas Ferdinand!!  
  
Ils essayent de raisonner le Hobbit-plombier tant qu'ils peuvent, mais le poil qui lui sortait des oreilles l'empèchait de bien entendre. Finalement, lorsque toute la clairière fut réparée, Frodon tomba endormi avec son pouce dans la bouche, vêtu comme un bébé. C'est alors que Légolas eu une idée.  
  
Légolas : Mélangeons nos ingrédients puis versons-les dans un biberon! À son réveil, nous lui ferons boire!! Que je suis génial.  
  
Il se retourne vers un miroir qui venait miraculeusement d'apparaître dans sa main. La Communauté attend, attend, attend, que Frodon se reveille. Leur silence n'est ponctué que par les ronflements sonore du gros bébé poilu. Lorsque soudain, contre toute attente, un bruit les sors de leur semi- sommeil.  
  
Frodon : OUINNNNNNNN!!!!!!! VEUX MON BIBERON!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merry et Pippin : (ils jouent au Playstation) Gagné!!  
  
Légolas s'approche sournoisement de Frodon avec le biberon et lui enfonce dans la bouche! Frodon est bien obligé de boire le tout sinon Légolas vas lui enfoncer le biberon directement dans l'estomac. Après avoir tout bu, l'Elfe ramène le Hobbit sur son épaule et lui fait faire son rot. Malheureusement, en rotant, le contenu du biberon réaparu, sans l'Anneau, sur l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds.  
  
Légolas : (en pleurant) Mes cheveeeuuuuxxx... Mes beaux cheveux parfaitsssssss..!!!! (s'évanouit)  
  
Boromir : Zut, ça n'a pas marché.  
  
Gimli : Bin non, on dirait pas.  
  
Gandalf : Allons, mes amis. Cherchons autre chose qui pourrait produire son indigestation à Frodon. Ligotons celui-ci à un arbre et ne le dérangeons pas, surtout.  
  
Et la Communauté partit, à nouveau, trouver quelque chose de dégoutant à manger. 


	6. Le Hobbit ne fait pas le moine

Chapitre 6: Le Hobbit fait pas le moine.  
  
Rappel : Frodon à bouffé l'Anneau et il doit maintenant la vomir pour permettre à la Communauté de continuer sa route. Frodon se prend pour des trucs de plus en plus grave, et l'Anneau descend de plus en plus dans son système digestif. C'est donc pourquoi ils doivent le récuperer avant qu'il. n'aboutisse. Rappellons-nous que Gimli, Merry et Pippin ont tenter leur chance et ont fait vomir Frodon. Mais l'Anneau n'est pas sorti avec. et les vêtements de Aragorn et Legolas sont souillés.. Allons voir ce que Sam a trouvé.  
  
Après près de 8 heure de recherche, la Communauté se réunit de nouveau dans la clairière.  
  
Sam : Hey ho, les namis! (gambade jusqu'à eux) Regardez ce que moi, Samsagace''le Brave'' Gamegie, j'ai trouvé! DE VIEILLES CHAUSSETTES!!  
  
Cette fois-ci, Legolas perd carrément conscience. Gimli s'approche de lui et lui donne des coups de pieds dans les côtes. Le Nain hausse les épaules et retourne avec les autres.  
  
Frodon : (qui n'aime pas qu'on l'oublie) bizzZZZzzzZZZzzz!!!!!!! (il se prend pour un colibri et vole autour de l'oreille de Gandalf. Celui-ci sort sa tapette et frappe Frodon direct entre les yeux. Le fou fait un vol plané d'au moins 10 mêtres avant de se planter la tête dans le sol comme une autruche.)  
  
Aragorn : C'est bien beau d'apporter des chaussettes mais c'est quoi le rapport avec notre histoire??.  
  
Sam : Eh bien. Ce sont de vieux vieux bas sâles.  
  
Tous le regardent sans même cligner des yeux dans le silence le plus complet  
  
Sam : Regardez.  
  
Il sort un verre (ne me demandez pas d'ou il sort un verre) et prend sa chaussette avec un gant nucléaire. Prennant bien soin de ne pas être dans les vapeurs de bas sâle, il tord le bas et recueuille le jus qui s'en écoule. Une fois qu'il a obtenu un grand verre rempli, il s'approche de Frodon. Tous le regardent encore figés.  
  
Sam : Allez, monsieur Frodon, vous devez boire ça. Vous verrez, ça va marcher, cette fois. Aragorn, vennez ici!  
  
Aragorn : TES MALADE! Il va encore me dégobiller dessus!!  
  
Sam : Légolas?  
  
Il n'est pas là. Ils regardent au loin et le voient se sauver et courant. Il est rendu au moin à 400 km.  
  
Sam : Bon. On oublie Légolas.Bon. Gandalf, vous avez pas fait grand chose à date. Allez-y donc!  
  
Gandalf : Okay, okay.  
  
Gandalf s'approche de Frodon avec le verre et s'accroupit près du Hobbit. Celui-ci le fixe de ses yeux de libellule ascendant taupe africaine et lui lèche le visage de ses trois langues. Le vieux magicien approche le verre des lèvres du pauvre malade et lui fait boire le mélange. Après quelques instants ou toute la Communauté reste figé, attendant les bruits qui annoncerait.  
  
Frodon : (voix de star qui se plaint) Ouf! J'me sens pas bien. J'pense que je vais être malade.  
  
Boromir arrive, habillé en joueur de football, et se poste devant Frodon, prèt à recevoir ce qu'il en sortirait. Malheureusement pour Boromir, l'Anneau ne se montra toujours pas.  
  
Boromir : (regarde son uniforme maculé de vomi sans Anneau) Ouache! (s'évanouit)  
  
Merry et Pippin : Bon. Trouvons autre chose.L'Anneau n'est pas resorti et tout les animaux à moins de 5 km se sont enfuis à cause de l'odeur.  
  
Et la Communauté se sépara de nouveau pour trouver LE moyen de faire faire son indigestion à Frodon. 


	7. Un garde qui ne prend pas garde

Chapitre 7: Un garde qui ne prend pas garde  
  
Suite à l'échec de Gimli, Merry et Pippin et Sam pour que Frodon vomisse l'Anneau (oui, ce crétin l'a mangé!)(Mais c'est mon crétin d'amour) soit quelques 12 heures plus tard, la Communauté se rassemble ENCORE dans la petite clairière et Aragorn prend place au centre du cercle que forment ses compagnons.  
  
Gandalf : Qu'avez-vous trouvé, mon cher ami?  
  
Aragorn : (prend un air supérieur qui déplait spécialement Gimli) Eh, bien.. Contrairement au trois autres imbéciles..(Légolas retient Gimli par la barbe pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge d'Aragorn).. Moi, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, héritier du trône du Gondor, fiancé de la belle Étoile du Soir, Numénoréen de par mon père, et mangeur de beurre de pinotte.  
  
Gimli : (visiblement à bout de nerfs) OKAY TA GUEULE!  
  
Tout les autres, sauf Merry et Pippin qui dansent sous une boule disco qui brille de milles feux, s'étaient endormis d'ennui et se réveillent brusquement au cri du Nain. Ça paraît pas comme ça, mais ça crie fort en ti pépère, un Nain.  
  
Aragorn : (déçu) Bon, bon. Si on peut plus se présenter.. Donc, j'ai trouvé.. (silence, Aragorn est totalement immobile)  
  
Sam : Ouiiiiii???..  
  
Frodon sort de la terre, manifestement en proie à une nouvelle crise de folie, sous la personnalité (et les traits) d'une taupe. Il renifle longuement la barbe de Gandalf qui ,au bout de quelques minutes, s'impatiente et donne un coup de pied dans le derrière du Hobbit qui se soulève de quelques mêtres (ça frappe fort, une botte de magicien) avant de retomber en masse informe derrière le groupe qui s'en fiche éperduement. Durant tout ce temps, tous sont restés tout à fait immobile et silencieux comme des statues.  
  
Aragorn : Oooooooookay.. Donc, j'ai trouvé. (refait la statue)  
  
Boromir : (à bout de nerfs) KESSKE TA TROUVÉÉÉÉ!!!!?!!??!??!?!! ARGGHHHH!!!!  
  
Aragorn : chut! J'ai trouvé LE moyen de parvenir à nos fins..et c'est.. du foie de marmotte cru!!  
  
Merry : (sceptique) D'accoooooord.. et pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous vous êtes procuré ça?  
  
Aragorn : (mal à l'aise) Biiiiin.. C'étais dans mes poches..  
  
Toute la Communauté se fige en le regardant avec une expression de dégout. Tous sauf Frodon qui arrive en faisant des pirouettes (c'est une majorette) et il.. mange le foie de marmotte cru.. Les autres déplacent leur regard dégouté sur Frodon et Aragorn se joint à eux. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Frodon fut prit d'horrible nausées. Toute la Communauté sait ce qui s'en vient. Légolas court jusque dans la rivière, Boromir part à son cours de danse classique, Gimli et Gandalf se cachent dans leur barbe, Merry et Pippin mettent leur écouteurs et écoutent de la musique, Sam se rentre des champignons dans les oreilles pour ne rien entendre.. Il n'y a qu'Aragorn, dans la lune, pour rester planté là.. Un peu trop près de Frodon, malheureusement. Le Rôdeur sort de la lune et constate avec horreur que ses vêtements sont (encore) maculés de vomi-sans-Anneau.  
  
Aragorn : Oh non. Mes BEAUX vêtements.  
  
Le Communauté revient près de lui  
  
Légolas : Euhm.. Ouais.. C'est pas pour te décourager mais ''beaux'' vêtements?  
  
Aragorn ne répond pas, il est encore sans connaissance.  
  
Gandalf : (puisque c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il dit) Bon, trouvons quelque chose d'autre..  
  
(Soupir de découragement collectif)  
  
et la Communauté de l'Anneau-pu-d'Anneau se remet en route en se trainant les pieds alors que Frodon rumine la pelouse derrière eux. 


	8. Elfaut s'affirmer!

Chapitre 8: Elfaut s'affirmer!  
  
Après quelques autres 14 heures chacun de leur côté, la Communauté reprend place dans leur bonne vieille clairière. Légolas grimpe sur une vieille souche (avec son fidèle miroir à la main) et prend la parole.  
  
Légolas : Je suis beau (embrasse son reflet) Eh bien moi, mes ''amis'' j'ai trouvé.. (il siffle et un petit monsieur sort de nul part, avec une boite hermétique qu'il remet à Légolas. Celui-ci ouvre la boite).. du BOUDIN CRUUUUU!!  
  
Merry et Pippin, qui jouaient au ping-pong, arrêterent, soudain très interressés.  
  
Merry : C'est vrai?! T'as vraiment du boudin cru??  
  
Légolas : Évidemment  
  
Pippin : Sors-le de la boite! Je veux voir..  
  
Légolas : Il est hors de question que je touche à ça!  
  
Sam : Pourquoi t'as pris ça alors??  
  
Légolas : J'y suis allé fort mais c'est pour la bonne cause ^^  
  
Frodon se trémousse derrière eux, en danseuse du ventre, ce qui ajoute à l'héroisme de la scène. C'est seulement quand il se met à draguer Gimli qu'ils décidèrent de l'arrêter. Sam fait la moue (de jalousie^^)  
  
Légolas : Donc.. Qui lui donne?  
  
Tout le reste de la Communauté se recule.  
  
Légolas : Bon, okay.. J'va jouer le rôle du super-héros hyper sexy et je vais le faire..  
  
Il s'approche tout doucement de Frodon (déguisé en poney). Légolas, lui, est habillé en Zorro-hyper-sexy. Soudain il saute sur le dos du Hobbit qui se met à ruer. Le rodéo dure quelques minutes et Légolasse penche, ouvre la bouche de Frodon et lui enfonce le boudin dans le fond de la gorge, aprèsquoi il saut à terre.. Les autres font une partie de basket pendant que Légolas attend patiemment devant Frodon. Bientôt, les bruits familiers se font entendre.. Légolas recule.. pas assez long, malheureusement. Le flot de ''nourriture'' prédigérée, jaillit de la bouche de Frodon. Encore une fois, l'Anneau n'est pas là. Légolas s'éffrondre, sans connaissance, un miroir sur la poitrine.  
  
Aragorn : ZUT, J'EN AI MARRE!!!!!!! _ ARGH!!!! (en littéralement en train de pèter une crise de nerfs) GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Merry vérifie si Boromir regarde dans sa direction. Non. Alors il prend son bouclier et frappe de toute ses forces sur la caboche d'Aragorn. Le bouclier est dans un sâle état, il s'est fendu. Pippin arrive à la rescousse de Merry avec du papier collant et les deux complices arrangent le bouclier comme ils peuvent. Frodon est devenu Michael Jackson et se pavane devant eux. Des morceaux de son visage tombent à mesure qu'il avance. Boromir arrive.  
  
Boromir : Hey, les gars! J'étais parti draguer les érables du coin.. Quelqu'un a vu mon bouclier?  
  
Merry et Pippin sifflent, mal à l'aise. Frodon, lui, est maintenant..  
  
Sam : Hey! Une cloporte!  
  
Boromir : ON S'EN FOUT DE TA CLOPORTE! OU EST MON BOUCLIER?!?!  
  
Sam : Du calme.. j'en sais rien..  
  
Boromir : et derrière toi, Merry, c'est quoi?  
  
Merry : Riennnnnnnn..  
  
Aragorn : (essayant de changer de sujet pour sauver la mise Merry) Si nous allions chercher autre chose?  
  
Gimli : Faute de choix..  
  
Et la Communauté se REMITTTT en route ENCOOOORE UNE FOIS. Pendant qu'ils marchent, on entend distinctement parler.  
  
Boromir : Qu'est-ce c'est?  
  
Merry : RIEN!  
  
Boromir : Qu'est-ce c'est?  
  
Merry : RIEN JTE DIS!!  
  
Boromir : Qu'est-ce c'est?.. ..  
  
.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. 


	9. Il ne reste aucune force dans le monde d...

Chapitre 9: Il ne reste aucune force dans le mondes des Hommes  
  
12 heures plus tard, la Communauté revient et chacun prend sa place, devenue habituelle. Boromir tarde un peu alors Frodon s'envole et se perche au sommet de la tête de Aragorn. Merry et Pippin jouent au fusils laser, Gandalf réfléchi, Sam regarde les plantes du coin, Légolas se peigne les cheveux avec une branche de sapin et Gimli est en train de faire rôtir une brochette d'écureuil. Aragorn, ne bouge pas d'un poil, de peur de faire fuir Frodon mais au bout d'un moment, il se lasse et attrappe ''la chose'' et l'envoi balader plus loin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Boromir se montre enfin, escorté par trois bouleaux plutôt sexy. Aussitôt, Frodon change d'hatitude et, devenu érable, il se met à draguer les bouleaux. Dès qu'il voit Boromir, Merry se cache derrière Pippin..  
  
Boromir : eh bien mes p'tits amis..  
  
Merry : EH HO, TU VAS PAS R'COMMENCER!!!???  
  
Boromir : hein? Qui a parlé?!  
  
Pippin : heum..personne..  
  
Boromir hausse les épaules.  
  
Boromir : Enfin.. J'ai trouvé de quoi faire faire à Frelon..  
  
Gandalf : HUM!.. Frodon..  
  
Boromir : C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.. De faire faire à Frodon son indigestion!  
  
Tout le reste de la Communauté font un petit ''Yeah!..'' peu entousiaste.  
  
Boromir : et c'est..UN RAT MORT!!!!  
  
Pour faire changement, Légolas perd connaissance. Oubliant qu'il est caché, Merry sort de derrière Pippin.  
  
Merry : COOOOOOOOOOOL!! Je veux voir! Je veux voir! Je veux voir!  
  
Pippin, découragé, se tape le front en hochant la tête. Boromir semble avoir oublié que le Hobbit était là.  
  
Boromir : D'ou sé ke tu sort, toé? HEY! Ou est mon bouclier?!?!  
  
Merry : Euhm.. Je sais pas..  
  
Gandalf : Bon, alors??!  
  
Boromir : A oui, c'est vrai! Donc, Je vais lui faire manger un rat mort!  
  
Sam : Biiiin, vas-y!  
  
Aragorn : Ouais, m'sieur le Sauveur du Monde!  
  
Boromir : Merci ^^  
  
Alors Boromir le Sauveur du Monde tourne la tête pour apercevoir Frodon mais celui-ci n'est pas là. Ils se remettent à le chercher en criant : Mitchawaloudzi! Pippin le voit en haut de son arbre et se tourne vers Légolas.  
  
Pippin : Hey Légolas! Grimpe donc le chercher!  
  
Légolas : Euhm. J'ai un mauvais présentiment en ce qui conscerne les arbres.. (clin d'?il à Serafina)  
  
Pippin : Bon.. Qui y va?  
  
Gimli : Toé le p'tit nabot, tu y es même pas allé encore! Vas-y donc, bâtard!!  
  
Pippin devient tout rouge de colère et s'approche de Gimli, les mains levées pour l'étrangler. Merry le retient par les bretelles. Finalement, Pippin se calme et commence à grimper l'arbre. Malheureusement, une branche cède et Frodon s'envole. Pippin lui, tombe en bas de l'arbre. Gandals assomme Frodon avec son bâton et lui enfonce le rat mort dans la bouche.. Tout le monde le regarde, bouche-bée.  
  
Gandalf : Bin quoi? Vous pensez que c'est parce que je suis vieux que je peux rien faire?  
  
Tout le reste de la Communauté commence à siffler en regardant autour.. Gandalf fronce les sourcils. Juste avant que la bagarre éclate, Frodon se mit à tousser. De plus en plus fort.. Légolas pousse Pippin devant Frodon juste un moment ou..  
  
Pippin : COOOL! C'est du VRAI vomit??!?  
  
Merry court vers Pippin et ils se mettent à observer les grumeaux avec interêt. L'Anneau n'est pas là, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce qui les interressent. Au bout d'un moment, Gandalf les arrêterent et ils se REEEEMIRRENNTTT en route UNEE AAUUUUTREE FFFOIIISS.. Cette fois, on entend les soupirs ponctuer la marche.. 


	10. Un vieux sénile ça reste un vieux sénile...

Chapitre 10: Un vieux sénile, ça reste un vieux sénile..  
  
Une fois rassemblés dans leur fameuse clairière et cette fois, c'est Gandalf qui se place au centre. À force de s'asseoir toujours à la même place, ils ont creusés des traces de derrière dans le gazon verdoyant. Le magicien prend la parole, visiblement fier de lui.  
  
Gandalf : .. Eh bieeeeeeeeen, après une éteeeeeeeeeernité de réflexion, j'ai finalement trouvé LAAAAAA solution qui nous sortira de ce mauvais pas qui dure depuis quelllllllllques temps déjà..  
  
Pippin : (encore contrarié de sa chute en bas de l'arbre) Pas sérieux..  
  
Pour le faire taire, Boromir prend la tête de Merry et assomme Pippin avec. Il obtient cependant le résultat escompté : les deux hobbits s'évanouissent. Gandalf reprend.  
  
Gandalf : Après mûûûûûûûûre réflexioooooonn.. Voici LEEE moyen de récupeeeeeerer l'Anneau-Unique-crée-par-Sauron-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres- michant-pas-fin-aux-yeux-qui brûlent-pis-à-la-tête-de-Bart- Simpsoooooooooooon..  
  
Tous : O_O*  
  
Frodon : Palourde..  
  
Plusieurs minutes passent sans que personne ne souffle mot  
  
Sam : .. C'est quoi?  
  
Gandalf : (prend un air supérieur) Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre.. Tout ce qui entre doit ressortir.. Il y a un opposé à la bouche et c'est par là que l'Anneau ressortira!  
  
Tous appart Pippin : O_O***  
  
Légolas : Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? C'est.. Dégoutant!  
  
Pippin essaye toujours de comprendre. Aragorn se penche vers lui et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de Pippin se transforme au fur et à mesure que l'Homme lui révèle le plan du vieux Magicien. Lorsque A ragorn se redresse, le visage de Pippin a à peu près la même expression de celui des autres.  
  
Pippin : On va quand même pas faire ça?  
  
Gandalf : J'en ai peeeeeeeeeeeeeeur..  
  
Pippin : Cool!  
  
Gandalf : -_-'.. Pour atteindre notrrre buuuuuut, j'ai appoooooooooorter ce qu'il fauuuuuuuuuuuut..  
  
Il met la main dans son sac et en sort DU LAXATIF AU GOÛT DE VIEUX TOBBY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merry : Chouette de l'herbe à pipe! ^_^ (il en prend un et le fume)  
  
Gimli : C'que tu peux être con..  
  
Merry : Bin quo.. (il se met à courir vers un bosquet qui se promenait par là)  
  
Légolas : Bon, on est débarassé de lui pour un petit bout de temps.. Occupons-nous du vrai problème. Sam, c'est toi qui le connaît le plus.. Tu devrais t'en occuper.. (pousse Sam vers Frodon)  
  
Arrivé devant Frodon, Sam prend les laxatifs camouflés dans les feuilles de Vieux Tobby et les tend vers son maitre adoré. Frodon attrappe les feuilles de Vieux Tobby et, au lieu de les fumer, il les manges.. Il mâche, mâche.. Jusqu'à ce que..  
  
Merry : Coooooooollllll!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin : C'est d'la vraie m.. (Boromir l'assomme pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase)  
  
On entendant en arrière des bruits peu ragoûtant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.. Ça dure assez longtemps.. Au bout de 15-20 minutes, Frodon revient l'air épuisé.. Sam met ses gants de medecin et se met à fouiller dans le.. bon, je vous épargne les détails.. Après une demi-heure, il arrête, se tourne vers la Communauté et fait signe que non de la tête.  
  
Aragorn : Bin oui! Voir si ça allait marcher!!!! ESPÈCE DE VIEUX SÉNILE!!!!! Arghhhhh!!!!! O_o*****  
  
Boromir l'assomme..  
  
Gimli: En tout cas, vieux fou, j'vous écoute pu jamais!! Allons y alors..!!  
  
Ils se remirent en route, rampant presque par terre..  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************** Je vous ai bien eu! Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais il approche!! Accrochez-vous à vos basquets parce que le punch va être écoeurant.. C'est officiel il y aura une suite à cette fic! Je sais pas encore le titre.. Mais il y en aura une! Surveillez les fic de Isilwen Undomiel! Je vous aimes xxxxxx!! 


	11. Une histoire à dormir debout

Chapitre 11: Une histoire à dormir debout  
  
La Communauté revient vers la clairière, les mains vides. Ils restent 15 minutes à se fixer comme un troupeau de brochets.. Jusqu'à ce que..  
  
Légolas : QUOI?! Vous n'avez rien trouvé! Vous êtes ben nuls!!  
  
Gimli : Ouais, parce que t'as trouvé quelque chose, toé!?  
  
Légolas : .. Euhhhh.. J'avais le pire coin de recherche, tu sauras!  
  
Gimli : Ouais, c'est ça..  
  
Légolas : Quoi, tu me crois pas?!  
  
Gimli : C'est à peu près ça..  
  
Légolas : (se transforme en monstre redoutable (mais sexy) QUOI?!?! Parce que chu un Elfe, moi je peux rien trouver peut-être?!?!?!  
  
Gimli : (toujours aussi calme) ouais!  
  
Avec toute la masculinité dont il peut faire preuve, Légolas se jette sur Gimli et les deux commence à se battre. Boromir, Gandalf et Aragorn tentent de les arrêter mais ils se font emporter dans la bataille. Merry et Pippin, qui écoutaient un bon CD, se lancent éperdument dans le tas. Sam, lui, s'en fout et s'assoie sur une grosse pierre. Soudain, surgit de Dieu sait ou, Bilbon arrive en sifflotant. (N'importe qui a l'idée de se promener à 3 mois de chez lui alors que le monde est en train de s'écrouler..) Gandalf s'extirpe de la bagarre.  
  
Gandalf : BILBON SACQUET!! Mon vieil ami! Mais que diable faites-vous en ces terres?  
  
Bilbon : Ben.. j'me promenais et je suis arrivé ici.. Je savais que j'aurais dû tourner à gauche..  
  
Gandalf et Bilbon : -_-''  
  
Merry et Pippin : Mr. Bilbon!! Cool!!! (ils courent vers Bilbon et lui sautent sur les genoux pour jouer à dada)(ou au mutant de l'espace)  
  
Aragorn, Légolas, Boromir et Gimli se penchent les uns vers les autres et se chuchote : ''C'est qui ça??'' (ils n'ont jamais vu ni entendu parler de Bilbon) Après avoir présenté tout le monde à tout le monde, Bilbon demande..  
  
Bilbon : Je demande : Ou es Frodon!?  
  
La pierre sur laquelle Sam est assis se met à remuer, faisant tomber Sam.. C'EST FRODON!!  
  
Frodon : Colonel Sanders*!??!?!!!  
  
Bilbon: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce cretin?  
  
Merry : (embarrasser) C'est un peu compliqué.. Disons qu'il est devenu fou..  
  
Bilbon : Et mon Anneau???  
  
Sam se place devant Frodon pour le protèger d'une éventuelle attaque de Bilbon.  
  
Pippin : Voyons, mononc! Vous savez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois! Vous savez ce que le médecin a dit à propos de revoir l'Anneau? De toute façon, le problème, c'est Frodon.. Yé fou..  
  
Bilbon :.. A ouais? Je vais lui remettre l'esprit en place, moi.. Je vais lui raconter une histoire.  
  
Tous : NONNNN!!!  
  
Toute la Communauté se met des cache-oreilles et court se cacher dans un coin.  
  
Bilbon : Ahem, ahem.. Allez et retour, récit d'un Hobbit par Bilbon Sacquet.. Dans un trou vivait un Hobbit. Ce n'était pas un trou déplaisant, sale et humide, rempli de bouts de verset d'une atmosphère suintante.. .. ..  
  
(TRRRRÈÈÈSSS LONGTEMPS PLUS TARD..)  
  
Bilbon : ''.. .. .. qu'un minuscule individu dans le vaste monde.'' ''Dieu merci!'' et il lui tendit le pot de tabac en riant.  
  
Frodon, bien sûr, c'était endormi, et pendant son sommeil, il a bavé. Mais quand on dit bavé, c'est BAVÉ.. Tout le reste de la Communauté, voyant le danger écarté, s'approche de Frodon.. Aux pieds du Hobbit se trouve plusieurs objets. Six pièces de monnaie, un bouton en or, une fourchette et une patte de chaise.  
  
Bilbon : (regarde le bouton de plus près) Mais, c'est ma poignée de porte!  
  
Merry : Pippin, ça ne te dit rien, cette patte de chaise??  
  
Pippin : Attends.. Oui, ça me reviens! Frodon l'avait avalé parce qu'il n'y avait plus de chips!!  
  
Merry : Oui, et on lui avait dit que cette chaise était en érable. Il a dû mal comprendre!!  
  
Merry et Pippin se mettent à rire de leur mauvais coup  
  
Aragorn : Si je comprend bien, Frodon à bavé des objets qu'il a mangé lorsqu'il était jeune.. Mais quelque chose cloche.  
  
Gandalf : (un peu faché de se faire piquer sa place de celui qui sait tout) Quoi donc?  
  
Boromir : L'Anneau est le dernier truc qu'il a avalé, c'est l'Anneau.. C'est donc le premier truc qui aurait dû sortir, non?? C'est pas normal..  
  
Aragorn : Exactement!!  
  
Toute la Communauté (sauf Merry et Pippin qui chattent et Frodon qui est maintenant un sapin centenaire) réfléchissent trèèèès longtemps.. 


	12. Dernière tentative

Chapitre 12: Dernière tentative..  
  
Rappel: La Communauté est en train de réfléchir trèèèèèèès longtemps. Vous voyez, ils étaient fatigué de marcher pendant des heures..  
  
Pendant que notre charmante Communauté se creuse les méninges, que Merry et Pippin se battent au lance-flammes et que Frodon.. est un tournevis.. ils entendent un bruit derrière les buissons..  
  
Merry : (tourne son lance-flamme vers les buissons) KESSÉSSA???!  
  
Pippin n'attend pas de voir c'est qui et envoie un gros jet de flamme vers les buissons et lançant un cri de guerre qui ressemblait à : AAAYYAAAAAWAWATAAAAA!!!! (vous voyez le genre..)  
  
*silence*  
  
*rien*  
  
*atchoum*  
  
(cri de tournevis)  
  
Gandalf : Bon, je vais aller voir qu'était-ce.. KOI??!  
  
Boromir : (effrayé) C'est quoi?! 0_o**  
  
Gandalf : Une troupe de Huruk Hai qui venait nous attaquer! Légolas, comment ça tu nous à pas averti?!  
  
Légolas : Bin la.  
  
Aragorn : VOILÀ!!  
  
Tout le monde sursaute  
  
Gimli : Voilà quoi? Des Huruk Hai?  
  
Aragorn : Mais non crétin! (regard meurtrier de Gimli) On va se servir des Huruk Hai pour faire peur à Frodon!  
  
Sam : Qu'est-ce que ça va donner?  
  
Merry : (Tout fier de savoir la réponse) Il va chier dans son froc!  
  
Pippin : Coooooooooool!! (Pip à beaucoup de vocabulaire, je l'Adore^^!!)  
  
La Communauté prend des corps d'Huruk Hai et s'approche de Frodon avec. Celui-ci essaie de scier un arbre avec son pied et ne s'interresse guere au Huruk Hai.. Finalement, Boromir se tanne et lui lance le cadavre à la tête.  
  
Frodon : Tiens.. Salut! Tu veux être mon ami? Wéééééé!!! (il prend le cadavre et fait la ronde avec) la lalala lala lalalalaa!!!  
  
Boromir : ARGHHHHH!!! ÇA MARCHE PAS!!!  
  
Gandalf : Allons, voyons, du calme..  
  
Frodon : (parlant de Gandalf mais parlant au cadavre) C'est ton copain, ça?? Il te ressemble..  
  
Gandalf : ARGHHHHH!!! CRÉTIN D'IMBÉCILE DE NULITÉ DE ****** * * **** *********(n'essayez pas de trouver les mots sous les **, j'ai fait n'importe quoi..)  
  
Boromir : Allons, voyons, du calme.. (sarcasme..)  
  
Sam : (s'approche de Frodon)(musique émouvante) M'sieur Frodon. Vous vous rappellez pas de votre Sam? Vous vous souvenez, quand vous m'avez surpris dans un placard avec mam'zelle Rosie.. Vous vous souvenez de vos cousins Merry et Pippin.. Vous avez fait pleins de auvais coups ensemble. Hein? Vou..vous ne vous sou..souvenez de.. rien.. Je.. (sanglote) qw.. .eeve..rtre..rtb rtev..sujf.. .. ..pqwcua..n.hhnds..qe.wex..wetge..oxspyub?  
  
Légolas : Hem.. Sam, ça sert à rien, on comprend même pas ce tu dis..  
  
Sam : AAAA fvjm ..rsf ieu vpws.. .. ..  
  
Légolas : C'eeeeeeeest ça.  
  
Aragorn : Bon, il faut trouver une autre solution.. marchons un peu, braves compagnons!  
  
La Communauté se met en route  
  
Gimli : Hey! Vous avez remarqué que ça fait deux chapitres que personne ne se fait vomir ou chier dessus!!  
  
Tous : youpeeee!!  
  
Frodon trébuche dans une flaque de bouète et éclabousse tout le monde.  
  
Gimli : Aa. Me semblait que c'était trop facile..  
  
Et la Communauté marchèrent vers de nouvelles solutions.. c'est pas plutôt vers de nouveaux horizons?? Bon pour cette fois-ci, ça passe.. Jvous le dit!! La fin approche! ALERTE À LA FIN!!!!! Mais la suite s'en vient! Biz0o xx merci pour vos reviews!! 


	13. LE PUNCH!

Me revoila! Après une longue absence où je me suis beaucoup ennuyée de vous, je suis de retour avec mon tout nouveau (et tout dernier.. SNIFETTE!) chapitre de La Fin Tragique du Cerveau de Frodon! Mais ne vous inquietez pas!! J'ai des idées pour au moins 3 autres fanfic qui approchent à grands pas, dont une suite de celle-ci (qui devrait s'appeller Le Cerveau de Frodon prend sa revanche ou quelque chose du genre) et une autre du nom de Enfance d'un Porteur de l'Anneau (idée généreusement offerte par Albane1, merciii!!!) et une autre encore avec une bande de copines qui se nommera Des Compagnons pour la Compagnie.. Surveillez bien, ces fics pourrais apparaître plus vite que vous ne le pensez.. **************************************** Chapitre 13: LE PUNCH!!  
  
Rappel : Frodon à mangé l'Anneau dans un accès de folie. La Communauté à tout essayé pour faire ressortir l'Anneau en le fesant vomir ou.. bon.. Ils sont maintenant arrivé à la Montagne du Destin mais ils n'ont toujours pas d'Anneau à y jeter! (Je sais que dans le livre, c'est pas comme ca mais bon) Au bord de la dépression, les membres de la Communauté ne savent plus quoi faire. Seulement, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'ils sont sur le point de découvrir la vérité.. **ATTENTION! JE NE SUIS PAS RESPONSABLE DES CONSÉQUENCES DE CE PUNCH..**  
  
Aragorn : (au bord de la dépression) Laisses-moi le tuer.. Laisses moi le tuer..  
  
Boromir : Il n'en est pas question!  
  
Aragorn : (avec une voix rappellant celle de Gollum) C'est pas grave.. J'attendrai que tu dorme et je vais le tuer. Doucement, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte..  
  
Merry : A OUAIS?! (sort le bouclier de Boromir et assome Aragorn avec)  
  
Boromir : Eh!! T'as trouvé mon bouclier?! Où était t-il??  
  
*Pippin se précipite et ligote Boromir*  
  
Pippin : Et voilà! Ne suis-je pas efficace?!  
  
Merry : Euhm.. C'est l'autre que tu devais ligoter..  
  
Pippin : Youps! ^^''  
  
Pendant que cette charmante scène se déroule, Frodon rampe un peu plus loin. Soudain, SOUDAIN!!!!! Un deuxième Frodon sort d'un sentier sur le bord de la clairière!!!!!!  
  
Frodon 2 : AAAAAAARGHH!!!  
  
Frodon 1 : Donkata! (chinois)(ne cherchez pas à comprendre le sens de ce mot)  
  
Frodon 2 : Mais.. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon corps!?!?  
  
Tous se retournent et voient les 2 Frodon  
  
Légolas : Ils se multiplient! Ils se multiplient!! Tuons les!!! (sort son arc)  
  
Merry : A OUAISSS!!!!??? *bang!* (on sais tous ce qui lui est arrivé..)  
  
Frodon 2 : T'as pas d'affaire à être dans mon corps espèce de pourriture!! *essaye d'étrangler Frodon 1 mais Aragorn le retient*  
  
Aragorn : Ouais, j'ai pas eu le droit de te.. de le tuer alors pourquoi toi tu pourrais?!  
  
(me semble que ça fait longtemps que Gandalf à rien dit..)  
  
Gandalf : (sortant de l'ombre) Attendez.. Je vais tout vous expliquer..  
  
Gimli : (ça fesait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parler lui non plus) Ah oui?! Et comment qu'tu vas faire, le vieux?! T'étais là p't'être?  
  
Gandalf : .. Euhhh.. non.. En fait j'le sais pas, c'était juste pour faire mon frais..^^''  
  
Boromir : *soupir* Jle savais..  
  
Sam : *les larmes aux yeux* Deux Frodons pour le prix d'un..  
  
Merry l'assomme.  
  
Pippin : Alors, vieux cousin? Raconte, c'est quoi ce délire?? Attend.. J'ai peut-être mangé des champignons magiques ou encore, j'ai fumé un Ent durant mon sommeil.. (clin d'?il à Dinde) et tout ça n'est qu'une hallucination.. C'est sûrement ça.. *tous le regarde* Je vais tester.. *s'approche de Boromir et lui décoche un coup de pied dans le tybia*  
  
Boromir : MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON?! *il tabasse Pip*  
  
Pippin : Non.. finalement, c'était pas une hallucination.. Mais raconte alors Frodon!  
  
Frodon2 : Ben voilà, j'étais partis en fôret quand soudain.. SOUDAIN!!!! Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres est apparu devant moi et m'a assommé! Il à pris mon apparence et est venu près de vous! Comment avez-vous pu ne pas le remarquer?! Vous auriez dû le tuer!! *regard meurtrier de Aragorn*  
  
Sam : il à mangé l'Anneau, m'sieur Frodon..  
  
Frodon : Quoi? Oh, non.. Ça c'était un Cherioss..  
  
Tous : ?_?  
  
Frodon1-Sauron : MOUHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Vous ne m'aurai jamais!!!!!  
  
Frodon2-le-vrai-Frodon : A OUAIS!? *s'approche de Frodon-Sauron l'air menacant*  
  
*Les 2 Frodons se mirent à se battre tout près du volcan..*  
  
Sam : ATTENTION!!!!!!  
  
SOUDAINNNN!!!!!! Un Frodon (on ne sait plus qui est qui..) poussa l'autre dans le volcan! Celui disparu dans un dernier Argh!  
  
Frodon-qui-est-tombé : Argh!  
  
Tous regardent le Frodon qui reste.. Est-ce le bon qui est tombé?  
  
Frodon-qui-reste : Voilà! Le Seigneur Tenebreux ne sera plus! Et l'Anneau non plus, je l'ai jeté avec!  
  
Gandalf : OUIIII!!!! ON A GAGNÉ!!  
  
*tout se précipitent sur Frodon et le soulève*   
  
C'est en chantant et en riant comme des fous que la Communauté revint porter Frodon en Compté. Il firent une grande fête au cours de laquelle Merry et Pippin jouerent de la guitare électrique, Légolas se peigna les cheveux, Gandalf s'étouffa avec une chip et.. ah oui, petit fait insignifiant, Aragorn fut couronné Roi.. Quelques années plus tard, Frodon et Bilbon déciderent de ne pas partir aux Havres Gris. Bilbon mourru, frappé par la voiture de Merry et Pippin, quelques mois après. Sam fit du jardinage, Légolas s'acheta un nouveau miroir, Gimli tua Boromir (ben quoi, dans l'hitoire il meurt..) Boromir mourru, Aragorn fit son fraichier avec sa couronne et sa femme Arwen et Gandalf fuma de l'herbe à pipe. Après quelques jours, tout se séparèrent et retournèrent chez eux, en s'échangeant leur numéros de téléphone, bien sûr! Frodon s'approcha de Cul- de-Sac, en ouvrit la porte ronde et entra.. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses levres.  
  
Frodon-qui-n'est-peut-etre-pas-Frodon-après-tout : Alors, c'est ici que vivait ce nabot..  
  
Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et sortit un sac de Cherioss..  
  
******************************** ÇA Y'EST! C'Est fini! *ah.. je pleure vraiment* *VRAIMENT..* Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres je crois, j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de misère à finir cette fic! Mais le fait de savoir qu'il y aura une suite me redonne de l'Espoir.. Peut-être aurais-je d'autre reviews un jour?! SNIFETTE! N'oubliez pas de lire mes prochaines fic surtout, je compte sur vous! On se retrouve bientôt!! JE VOUS AIMES!!! Si vous avez aimé cette fic, REVIEWEZ!!!! Je vous en supplie!!!! JE VOUS AIMES! Surveillez les fics signées Isilwen Undomiel! 


End file.
